This is why Drinking is For Adults
by Oocami
Summary: What would happen if Konoka had a little too much to drink, and there was only Sesuna there to help her? KonoSetsu fluff, Oneshot


Setsuna stared off into the distant darkness as she leaned heavily upon the windowsill near the headmaster's chambers

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or Negima!

--

This is why Drinking is For Adults

Setsuna stared off into the distant darkness as she leaned heavily upon the windowsill near the headmaster's chambers. She was slightly dazed at the moment considering that she had just recently been awakened by the blasted phone in her dorm room. It rang numerous times in her ear until the samurai forced herself to pick it up. The call had been from her dear friend Asuna, who, for some reason, sent the tired girl to Konoemon room in the middle of the night. Of course, Setsuna had to obey these words considering that he, at this point in time, was her boss.

"Uwuuhhh…"

She moaned as she rubbed her tired eyes with her strong hands. She then proceeded to tidy up her appearance, since the call seemed somewhat urgent at the time; she had dressed herself quickly without taken a second glance at what she put on. The jeans she wore were slightly baggy, but due to her intense training every morning, rips were very apparent mostly everywhere along the sides. She did not even bother to remove the tank top that she had been sleeping in; instead, she just placed a button up shirt on top of it. She left it undone for the sole reason that it would be hassle to take it off later. Normally, Setsuna would have never even bothered to think about what she was wearing, but for some reason, Konoemon was taken his sweet time in opening the door. She was being patient, but she was still slightly irritated. Finally, as the samurai began to fall back asleep where she was standing, she was pulled back into reality when the lock on the door released, and it began to push open. Setsuna stood up straight with Yuunagi at her side and waited to see the headmaster with an expressionless face.

"Sir! I am here as you…what?"

The swordswoman began her sentence off strong but that soon changed when a chocolate coloured haired girl stepped out instead.

"O-ojou-sama?"

She questioned as the klutz swayed back and forth before toppling over forward. Setsuna immediately reacted by catching the mage, her hands holding tightly around the shorter girl's waist to keep her from falling.

"Sec-chan? It's Sec-chan!"

Konoka yelled, slightly mumbling the words as she spoke. She flailed her arms around for a moment before she threw them around her protector's neck. She hugged her tightly and refused to let go, no matter how unstable Setsuna was getting. The samurai was dumbfounded and at the same time too embarrassed to speak. After a few minutes of pure panic going on in Setsuna's mind, the headmaster walked out of his room with a calm exterior.

"Oh! Setsuna-kun."

He said as a small smile crept across his lips. His eyes followed the girl as she wobbled around with the extra weight attached to her neck. She tried the best she could to stand up straight but Konoka was nuzzling her face into her shoulder, and this kind of proximity with her princess never helped Setsuna keep her cool. Konoemon laughed slightly at how hard she was trying but at the same time felt somewhat badly for being the cause of this.

"About Konoka… Well she may have had a little too much to drink tonight. You see, we were celebrating the end of term and it kind of got out of hand, and well you can see the end result."

Konoemon mumble as Setsuna stared at him in shock.

"Alcohol!"

Setsuna could hear the whine that was uttered through her mouth as she struggled to keep her balance. Her face had become beyond comparison on how red it was, especially when Konoka bite lightly on her ear.

"Well, I see you have everything under control so I'll leave her to you! Goodnight!"

The headmaster retreated into his room as the samurai toppled over backwards in response to the biting.

"O-ojou-sama, please!"

She managed to stutter in between her panic attacks. Konoka was now lying on top of her with one hand placed nicely on Setsuna's chest. The young mage pushed herself up, and while doing so, managed to slightly pull Setsuna's shirt up. Upon realizing this, Konoka traced her fingers down the tank top and then lightly touched her guardian's stomach. Setsuna reacted immediately by pulling away from her drunken friend's grasp and then jumped up into a standing position. She could feel her heartbeat pounding rapidly in her chest as her lungs kept up with this unnatural pace. After a few seconds of Setsuna staring down at her childhood friend who was now rolling along the floor, she finally managed to utter a coherent sentence.

"Ojou-sama, I need to t-take you back to your room. Please stand up."

The samurai pleaded but the only response that she received was Konoka rolling over to her feet and then two hands grabbing one rip in the pant leg each. Konoka proceeded to pull on them but not before Setsuna caught her belt and then kneeled down quickly.

"Excuse me, Ojou-sama."

She murmured through tight lips. She then picked up the healer in a bridal style position and began to walk. Konoka, who seemed to be quite comfortable now, once again draped her arms around her bodyguard's neck, and waited silently. Setsuna, on the other hand, was also quiet, but her expression showed otherwise. She felt as if she was going to explode, her face was red, and she was absolutely sure that her heartbeat was capable of punching someone at the moment. Konoka was not helping either since she had placed her head so casually on Setsuna's chest. Even with the many thoughts rushing through her mind, Setsuna was still able to continue to walk to the dorm rooms. She stayed concentrated on the idea of putting the mage to bed to keep the other thoughts out of her head. When the samurai finally reached Konoka's room, she tilted her head down to look at her princess. The healer was staring back at her and before Setsuna could react, Konoka had already pulled herself up until their lips met. Setsuna panicked, and by doing so, she let go of the mage's legs, but held on tightly to her shoulders to make sure she didn't fall. When Konoka finally decided to pull back, she pushed herself away from Setsuna's grasp, and with a sly smile, she ran down the hallway, almost tripping several times.

"O-o-o-o-o-o-ojou-sama!"

Setsuna managed to stutter as she held one hand up to her bleeding nose. The only response that she heard was the girl giggling far ahead of her. Setsuna soon followed her as she dashed to her side, but she did not quite make it in time before the mage went inside another room. Setsuna's room. The samurai trailed her inside quietly, making sure not to wake up her sleeping roommate, but soon found out that she was not there as Konoka flicked on the lights. Setsuna briefly remembered before she fell asleep earlier that night that Mana had said something about the temple and her spending the night there. Setsuna sighed as she stared up at Konoka, who had already made herself comfortable on the top bunk which was Mana's bed.

"Ojou-sama?"

The swordswoman questioned, but it seemed like it was too late, Konoka was fast asleep and there was no point in moving her now.

"I'll have to apologize to Mana-san tomorrow…"

Setsuna muttered, too tired to even care anymore. She quickly removed the belt from her jeans and placed Yuunagi close to her bed. She slipped off her pants and shirt slowly and groggily only to be left with the black tank top and a pair of red boxers. She sighed one more time while turning off the lights and then crawled onto the bottom bunk and underneath the covers. She laid there quietly for a moment before she shut her eyes to go to sleep. So what is she was alone in the same room as the person she had been in love with for so many years? That wasn't going to stop her from sleeping the entire night. Setsuna slowly stretched out her long arms and started to roll over when she felt movement from the bunk above her.

"Ojou-sama, are you awake?"

She questioned, slightly flushed and surprised. She watched as the dark figure climbed down the ladder, but what shocked her even more was that the mage wasn't looking for the bathroom. Konoka placed one knee on the bed and began to crawl towards Setsuna.

"O-o-Ojou-sa—"

Her sentence was silenced by Konoka who placed one of her pale, slender fingers on Setsuna's soft lips. Konoka continued to move until she was straddling Setsuna's stomach, and then she leaned in slowly until her mouth were only inched away from Setsuna's ear.

"That's not my name."

She whispered in a seductive tone while she removed her finger from her friend's lips. She then proceeded to lightly bite her ear causing Setsuna to attempt to jerk away.

"Ojou-sama!"

The samurai cried but that particular word only pressed Konoka on as she tilted Setsuna's head up and claimed her lips. The seductive mage teased Setsuna's bottom lip with her tongue before she forced her way into the small opening. She knew Setsuna wouldn't resist for long, and was rewarded when the samurai finally began to fight back. Long moments passed before the two were forced to pull back to catch their breaths. Setsuna opened her mouth to speak but shut it quickly to stop a certain word from coming out.

"K-k-Kono-chan…"

She finally uttered as Konoka stared down at her with a satisfied smile one her luscious lips. Setsuna averted her gaze, her breathing still slightly abnormal.

"Yo-you're drunk, please don't…"

She whispered as Konoka began to lean down one more time, only this time, she just rolled to Setsuna's side and stayed there.

"Then let me sleep here tonight Sec-chan."

Setsuna nodded in agreement, even though she knew that if Konoka woke up the next morning beside her, then there would be some explanation to be dealt with. The mage, now completely content, snuggled closer to her protector as she closed her eyes.

"I love you Sec-chan…"

She murmured before she started to drift off into sleep. Setsuna stared down at her as she rolled onto her left side and wrapped her free arm around Konoka's waist. She closed her eyes and responded in a whisper,

"I love you too."

--

The next morning Setsuna was woken up by a few loud knocks on her door. She thanked the heavens that Konoka didn't seem to budge from the noise, she only moved slightly when the extra bit of warmth removed herself from the bed to answer the door. The samurai opened the door slowly to find that once again it was Asuna that woke her up.

"Hey Setsuna!"

The orange haired girl exclaimed in a happy tone.

"I just wanted to make sure that Konoka was alright."

Setsuna giggled slightly at the words that came out of her friend's mouth.

"Yeah, she was pretty drunk last night, but it helped her get to sleep."

Asuna stared at the samurai in confusion, and after a few moments of silence, she finally spoke.

"What are you talking about, Setsuna? Konoka didn't drink anything last night; I was with her until you came."

Setsuna, slowly turned to look at Konoka, who was now on her knees with one hand rubbing her tired eyes.

"Good morning Sec-chan!"

She exclaimed with a huge smile plastered across her face.

"…"

Setsuna was quite sure that wasn't the expression that someone had when they had a hangover.

--

This story actually turned out exactly as I wanted it, Hope you enjoy it! Thank you for reading, and please review 3


End file.
